


一棵开花的树

by Shine00ly



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 第二年的春天很快也到了。有那么一个日光暄暖的午后，绿发的剑士靠着桃花树干睡着，山治躺在自己的枝头，身上站着画眉夫妇。他昏昏欲睡，他今年想结点果子。他轻轻笑起来。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	一棵开花的树

世间故事，不过苍生与他。  
万物生长，枯荣往复；山川河流，静静奔走。人们穿行于人生与人生之间，邂逅相逢、情怀雅合，明月梢头、约黄昏后。那晚风中轻轻摇动的枝叶，是不是在害羞呢？

山治生在早春三月的桃李林间，春风柔柔地抚在脸上，让他觉得痒。这感觉很新奇，他不禁用手指极小心地轻轻触碰，肌肤相贴间的温热触感又让他缩一缩脖子。

你醒啦！两只画眉落在他肩上。山治认得他们，过去的许多年月里，他们都在他的树冠里快活地歌唱，在树干伸出树枝的地方筑了巢，养大一窝又一窝雏鸟。

咦，他的树枝。山治看了看自己的双手，每根手指都动一动，翻来覆去看了又看。

这上面没长细枝，也没长叶子。也没开花！这可是他开花的季节。

没等山治开始恐慌，其中一只画眉在他面前扑了扑翅膀吸引过目光。

你家大人从来没告诉过你吗，他听起来有些不满。你「醒来」了，可以离开大地自由活动了。喏，他朝山治身后扬了扬喙，那是你的树。

山治的目光垂下了，身后的花树轻轻摇摆着树枝，落下一些花瓣来。

没人告诉过他这个，他也没有「家里大人」。他本不该成为一棵桃花树的，——像他妈妈一样。他本该成为更有用处的什么，而不是一棵只能在春天开花的树。他连果子都结不出来。

感受到山治低落起的情绪，画眉夫人也飞到他面前，给了她丈夫一爪子，揪下来几根羽毛。他嘟囔着什么，也许是道歉，忸忸怩怩地落回山治肩头，埋下脑袋去梳理羽毛。

山治不在意地笑笑，用手指顺一顺画眉先生额间的羽毛。他很喜欢自己的花，无论如何，至少他是一棵还不错的桃花树。

你想要看看自己的样子吗？现在的样子。画眉夫人向他和善地说道，这是她捕食回来安抚自己的雏鸟时的语气，山治感激地向她笑笑，点点头。

在那之前，她说，摘一朵你的花，放在头顶。山治照做了，小心地从自己枝头拈下一朵粉白的桃花，摸索着放在发顶。

——你见过人类吧，画眉夫人突然想起什么来，话锋一转，这么问道。就是那些会砍树、会猎兔子、会掏鸟蛋的家伙！她无不愤慨地说，又小声补充一句：不过也还有些不错的家伙。画眉里也有坏东西的。

山治想一想，大概他见到的人类属于「不错的家伙」那一类，向画眉夫人点点头。

想想那人的衣服，就是裹在皮外面的那一层，——他们都没有羽毛，真可怜。画眉夫人总是这样，山治喜欢听她说话，无论她把话题扯到哪里，都总是耐心地等着、笑眯眯地听着。

我说到哪了，哦对，对，想想那人的衣服，想象你的花瓣也变成了那样，就你头顶的这一朵，集中精力，可别想岔了。来，闭上眼睛，集中精力——

他感到花瓣柔嫩的触感裹遍周身，努力回想着当时见过的人类幼崽穿着的衣服，一根系带勾勒出腰身，衣摆垂下在脚踝，花瓣用完了。山治睁开眼睛，询问地看向画眉夫人。

还不错。她给出肯定的答复，声音警醒而严肃起来，这是她告诫雏鸟要当心蛇时的语气，山治忍不住偷笑。这样你就会被看到了，千万要当心，树是没法飞走的。

他们来到林间的溪边，那里有一些动物在饮水。春天是好时节，大家都在准备迎接新生命的到来。更多的鸟儿听到消息来和他打招呼，山治的花开得漂亮极了，大家都喜欢。

热热闹闹地一番迎来送往，山治身边终于消停下来。他笑着叹出一声，凑近溪水弯下身去，一只手搂住滑在一边的头发，一只手撩起水来饮着。

水面的涟漪慢慢平静下来，山治压下心头隐约的紧张，往水面中探看。一个清秀男子的面容浮现出来，眉毛的一端打着圈，稍长的金发揽在一侧，碧蓝的眼好奇地和他对视着。

发色也是，眉毛也是，似乎…他比较像妈妈。山治弯弯眉眼向自己微笑。

一阵匆忙的啼声从林间远远地传来，一头母鹿跌跌撞撞地从小溪对岸冲出来，迟疑了一瞬，纵身一跃跳过小溪，摔在山治身边。她在流血。

山治吓了一跳，很快镇静下来，扶着母鹿的头让她靠在自己身上，顺着颈部皮毛安抚几下，去察看她的伤口。看起来不像是捕食者撕咬造成的。林间又有骚动传来，山治搂紧怀中的母鹿，提防地盯着对岸。

一个人类拨开密丛的枝叶钻出来，头发和沾在上面的叶片绿得不分彼此，腰间挎着三把长物。是凶器，山治能嗅到杀戮的味道。两人隔着一条窄窄的小溪对望着，谁也没有说话。

除了那三把凶器，山治从他身上嗅不到危险，可树木的感知力比动物要弱很多，怀中的母鹿又分明是被追赶在逃命的样子。他决定暂且把眼前这个男人划进「坏东西」那一类。

坏东西向这边走来。

她还有孩子，在等着吃奶。山治冷冷道，男人停下了脚步。

我知道，他回答。我没有要杀她。

咦？山治歪了歪头，他没想到会得到这样的答复。

男人没等他反应，从腰腹处的一样他不知道名称的东西里取出什么，隔着小溪抛给他。山治抬手接住，是一个手掌大的葫芦一样的东西。

是药，可以止血。男人没多做解释，山治看了看手里的葫芦，又抛回去。他叫来几只小鸟，请他们帮忙去找一些药草，替鹿妈妈的伤口上药。鹿妈妈在他怀里慢慢安静下来，山治低下头去在她耳边宽慰了几句。

轮到索隆感到疑惑了，或许还有些觉得有趣。他在对岸坐下来，看着这个仿佛能和山中的一切生灵交流的男子。他松散地裹着一身粉白色的和服，金发披散着，水一样从肩头漫下来，被林间偶然射下的淡色日光笼罩着，竟叫人不敢触碰，不忍打扰。

我在找一棵桃花树。不知怎么的，索隆说完才意识到自己说了什么。这山里只有一棵桃花树，如何眼前的男子能和鸟，和鹿说话，他一定知道那棵树在哪。

山治却一瞬间向他投来全无温度的戒备目光，仿佛片刻前还在为鹿妈妈抹去眼角泪痕的温柔男子是另一个人一样。索隆一瞬间有些委屈，他真的没想做什么。

我想捡一些花瓣，他尽量地放软语气，只捡一些，只捡落下来的。索隆试探着和男子对上目光，努力摆出真诚的表情。

很久以前，也曾有过一个人来捡山治落下的花瓣。是一个女孩。

是一个月色晴明的夜，她上山来，在林间漫无目的地行走。她心情很低落，始终垂着脑袋，所有枝头的花都努力地向她微笑着，在她听不到的地方，整座山林都在轻柔的歌唱。她还是没有笑。直到她迎面撞上一棵月光下有花瓣静静飘落的桃花树。

她站在原地，望着那棵树。眼里慢慢被月光浸润，泛起亮泽，她笑起来。山治向她招手，落下更多花瓣。

她把手里拿着的长长的一个什么放在地上，跑进山治的树冠下，用衣襟兜着拾起草地上的桃花瓣。画眉夫妇绕着她唱些快活的歌，她也以微笑回应。女孩那一晚靠着山治的树干睡着了，山治让花瓣落满在她身上。

山治带着那个闯入者去找自己的树。——索隆，鹿妈妈回到林中之后，他们交换了姓名。这下他算是山治「认识」的第一个人类了。

你要花瓣做什么？

酿酒。

山治没有问酒是什么。好在索隆继续说了下去。

我的一个朋友很喜欢桃花酒，很多年没有尝过了，想带给她尝尝。

是她吗？山治想着那个难过的女孩。

索隆信守了诺言，半跪在山治的树下，用衣襟兜着捡起草地上的桃花瓣。山治坐在一旁，抱着膝盖望着他。

如果所有人类都长着这样的容貌，似乎也不赖。山治没着落地突然想到。男人的眉眼很锋利，让山治忍不住想要伸手，看能不能抹平那其间的山河。他的眼很深，沉静而波涛汹涌，是山雨欲来的样子。他的唇抿着，看起来会有很硬朗的触感，但山治猜想，那是柔软的。

从前有一个女孩，也到这里捡过花瓣。山治吓了一跳，他听着自己的声音，总觉得缥缈。

是她，我的朋友。索隆很平静，她死了。

山治心里咕噜噜的泉眼也安静了些。

一大片桃花忽然纷纷地落下来，落在两人满肩。索隆有些疑惑地抬起头，并没有起风。山治却低下头。他没有想落花来着…

他看起来要走了。山治对自己喊叫，说点什么！  
…你明天还来么。他声音很小。

索隆兜着慢慢一襟粉白的花瓣，站在一旁望向他。没有回答。

山治也没有再问。

他走了。

接下来的一年里，整座山林都对这个人类剑士慢慢熟悉了起来。那是山治的朋友，树和树之间交头接耳，在他每一次转错方向时悄悄地把他引到正确的路上。

第二年的春天很快也到了。有那么一个日光暄暖的午后，绿发的剑士靠着桃花树干睡着，山治躺在自己的枝头，身上站着画眉夫妇。

他昏昏欲睡，他今年想结点果子。

他轻轻笑起来。


End file.
